Land Before Time Freaky Friday
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: A humorous scenario where Littlefoot and Chomper and later Ruby and Cera switch bodies. They find out how the other lives and what they have to go through. (Note, this is based off the TV show kind of.)


Littlefoot and Chomper were wandering around together in the Great Valley. They were in pairs. Ruby and Spike were winning the game. He and Chomper had tripped and so weren't do that well. They stumbled across a strange pool at one point.

Knowing that they were going to lose anyway, the two stopped and stared at it. It appeared to be quite strange looking. "What is it?" said Chomper. "No idea." said Littlefoot. "It's the Pool of Wishing." said Grandpa Longneck, who came up to them.

"The what?" said Littlefoot. "It will grant you one wish." said Grandpa Longneck. "Good, then I wish for mother back."" said Littlefoot. "No, it only works for a few days." said Grandpa Longneck. "Well, so much for using it to get rid of Red Claw, Screech, and Thud." said Chomper, equally disappointed. "Won't work on getting Ali to fall in love with me." said Littlefoot. "You can do that on your own." said Chomper consolingly.

"Where did the others go?" said Littlefoot. "I think they are over there by the Mud Pools. I can smell them with my sniffer."" said Chomper. "Must be nice to be a Sharptooth and be able to smell like that." said Littlefoot. "Yes, and have everyone yell 'Ahhhhh! Sharptooth run!' when you come near, like you'd eat them if they turned their back. Yeah, oh joy of joys."" said Chomper sarcastically. "Nobody would be afraid of you and you can rip any bad guys apart."" said Littlefoot. "Doesn't work on Red Claw. Anyway, the ripping apart thing is not a very nice thing to do." said Chomper. "I'd like to be a flattooth. Then nobody would think I'm bad, I could eat green stuff for a change and not have to kill to eat. I wouldn't have to worry about being stung by the Stinging Buzzers." said Chomper.

The two argued about whether being a Sharptooth or a Flattooth would be better. Chomper had said that he wanted to be a Flattooth while Littlefoot had said that he wanted to be a Sharptooth. Both had knocked a pebble into the pool as they said this, walking along. They didn't know it, but the pool glowed a bright blue color as this happened.

Night fell. Chomper went back to the Cave of Many Voices. "Goodnight Ruby." he said. "Goodnight Chomper."" said Ruby. Littlefoot lay down near his grandparents. He too fell asleep.

The next morning, Littlefoot woke up. He noticed that, for one thing, he seemed to have moved. He at first thought he was dreaming. "What am I doing in the Cave of Many Voices?" Littlefoot asked. "We are doing in the Cave of Many Voices what we always do in the Cave of Many Voices at night Chomper, sleeping." said Ruby, getting up and stretching. "I'm not..." said Littlefoot, but he paused, noticing that, instead of his four limbs, he had two purple clawed hands and two clawed feet. He let out a scream "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Meanwhile, Chomper woke up. "Did I sleep walk into the middle of the Great Valley?"" he said to himself. "No, you are fine Littlefoot."" said Grandpa Longneck, getting up and stretching. "I'm not..."" said Chomper, but he realized that, he was on all fours. He looked down and, instead of seeing his clawed feet, saw toes like that of a Flattooth. He let out a scream "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A short time later, Littlefoot and Chomper met. "Ok, what is going on?"" said Littlefoot. "Not sure. But I'm fatter."" said Chomper. "Who you calling fat?"" said Littlefoot angrily. The two had pinched themselves, which ruled out the possibility that they were dreaming.

Eventually, they realized what was going on. "The Pool of Wishing!" they both said in alarm.

"So, if I'm a Sharptooth, then I should be able to..." said Littlefoot, suddenly grinning. He'd really enjoy doing this. He ran and snuck up behind Cera. Cera had it coming all of these years of being a bossy three horn.

"No, I don't know where Littlefoot and Chomper are! I think they are rude to show us up! Probably got himself lost, as flat heads have such tiny brains!" said Cera. "YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said Cera. Littlefoot had bitten her in the tail. She eventually flung him off.

"I already told you Chomper, friends for dinner is OUT!" she said, rubbing her sore tail. Littlefoot laughed hard. "Think it's funny?" said Cera angrily. "You called Littlefoot dumb!" said Littlefoot. "Sorry! I didn't know you were his reputation protector!" said Cera in annoyance.

Littlefoot wanted to get the awful taste of Cera, whom Littlefoot thought needed a bath, out of his mouth. He decided that a nice Tree Star would do it. He went to go eat it. However, much to his horror, they tasted awful. "PTTTTTUH!" he said, spitting it out.

"Sorry Littlefoot! You can't eat green stuff!" said Chomper. "But then what...?" said Littlefoot. "You know..." said Chomper. "NO, I won't be eating my friends!" said Littlefoot in a panic.

Chomper slapped him. "Get a grip on yourself Littlefoot! I meant Stinging Buzzers and stuff like that." said Chomper. "Eccch!" said Littlefoot. "Fine, go hungry then!" said Chomper.

Finally, as night fell, Littlefoot felt very hungry indeed. He had decided to make do the best he could. He closed his eyes and went to a nest of Stinging Buzzers. He went and tried to get them. Suddenly, he felt a pain on his schnoz. He opened his eyes and saw that the Stinging Buzzers were attacking him. He ran for it.

"Hey genius, forgetting that you have teeth and claws?" said Chomper. Littlefoot was so mad at the Stinging Buzzers that he had little guilt attacking them as Chomper had said. Soon, they were dead. "Nice job longneck. You killed another life form. Now everyone is going to hate you." said Chomper smugly.

"Shut up!" said Littlefoot. Littlefoot took a bite. He LOVED it! "These are spicy, but great!" said Littlefoot. He finished off the rest. At least he felt full.

Chomper, meanwhile, at green food. "Oh man!" said Littlefoot longingly. "Hey, you can eat this stuff all the time. I'd like to be able to do this more often." said Chomper. Soon, they had to go to bed. Littlefoot wanted to stay in the Great Valley itself for the night. "No, I will NOT have a Sharptooth sleeping in the Valley itself at night! For all we know you might be planning to eat our hatchlings! Now, off to bed with you!" said Topps. Littlefoot was shocked at the prejudice against Chomper. He went off to the Cave of Many Voices and was soon asleep.

Chomper too fell asleep. He was amused to have parental figures again. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck sure were nice to him. However, he thought of his own parents. Would he ever see them again? As he thought about it, he realized with horror that if he were to appear to them in his present form, they might eat him. He went off to sleep uneasily.

Littlefoot woke up the next morning. He felt sore from sleeping in the Cave of Many Voices. He yawned. He saw his pointed teeth and they freaked him out. "What is it Chomper? Did you have a scary sleep story?" asked Ruby. You don't know the half of it. thought Littlefoot.

Soon, Ali came over. "Hello Littlefoot." she said. "Hi, Ali." said Chomper. "Hello Ali." said Littlefoot. "Hello Chomper." said Ali. "No, I'm not..." said Littlefoot. Chomper quickly shook his head behind Ali's back. "I mean...I'm not going to try anything funny like last time. That was a little prank of ours last time." said Littlefoot quickly.

"Don't worry. I've long gotten over that." Ali reassured them. They went and played a game with Ali and Rhett. Rhett kept glancing at Littlefoot warily. Littlefoot resisted the urge to bite him in the tail. Littlefoot enjoyed having hands. Chomper, meanwhile, was still getting used to being a fourfooter.

"Me think we should do a log running game." said Petrie. "I'd love that." said Chomper. "Sorry Littlefoot, we agreed that it was best for us two-footers only." said Ruby. Chomper frowned.

"Oh boy!" said Littlefoot. He got on the log and found he did quite well. He tried really hard and was even able to beat Ducky. "Well done Chomper!" said Ducky. Littlefoot grinned. Chomper scowled at Littlefoot.


End file.
